


Ohmlirious: The Boss's Son

by Brittbritt765



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Youtube Gaming
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Gentleman, H2ODelirious - Freeform, M/M, Ohmwrecker - Freeform, Teasing, banana bus squad oneshots, boss's son, dirty delirious, office job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittbritt765/pseuds/Brittbritt765
Summary: !! REMEMBER, IF YOU LIKE THESE STORIES, GO OVER TO WATTPAD TO CHECK OUT MY ONESHOT BOOK THAT MY FRIEND, DANITA, AND I ARE WRITING !!WATTPAD USERNAME: The_Fandom_ChicksHey guys! It's Britt! So I got a couple of requests to do an Ohmlirious one-shot, so here you guys go. ^-^So, in this story, Ohm works as an assistant at an advertising company and his boss has to go to an important meeting, but she needs someone to watch her son, Jon.(By the way, Jon is like 18 or 19....he can't be trusted by himself... and Ohm is in his 20s)ALSO WARNING!! THERE MAY BE SOME EXPLICIT LANGUAGE!! (meaning: there may be dirty talking and very bad language...just saying.)And also, this is my first time writing stuff with people talking dirty or stuff like this xD, so I'm sorry if it seems rushed or if it is bad.Anyways, hope you guys enjoy.





	Ohmlirious: The Boss's Son

Writer: Britt

Ohm's P.O.V

Today has been pretty normal. The same old stuff going on with everyone being busy at work. Everyone was hunched over their computers as they worked on their latest projects. Some even doodled designs on spare pieces of papers sitting near them. Everyone was always so busy here. That included me of course. I was an assistant for Ms. Del, the CEO of the company. (I can't think of a name for the company xD) I help her out with some paperwork and do her errands for her when she's busy. Today, she has a meeting with some people from a company overseas, so I've been busier than usual.

I had just taken the last stack of paperwork to a few of the designers down the hall. I walked back to the dark oak doors of my boss's office. I really wanted to just sit down and take a break for a bit....but that wasn't going to happen apparently.

As I approached the door, I could hear two voices coming from inside. One being my boss's and the other being unknown to me. I raised an eyebrow as I knocked twice on the door signaling it was me. The voices inside stopped then I heard her soft voice call out, "Come in, Ryan." I did as told and pushed open the dark wood door walking inside then closed it behind me.

"Perfect timing Ryan! I have one more thing for you to do for me."

I looked at her and sighed slightly as a smile formed on my face. "Always happy to help ma'am. What is it?"

Her smile, that was once on her face, disappeared as she glanced over my shoulder. I turned to look as she stood from her chair. There was a guy sitting on the small white couch that sat near the door. He looked to be in his late teens maybe early 20s. He had light, messy brown hair cut short that ended in slight waves. His eyes were a light ocean blue and full of mischief. A small patch of freckles sprinkled across his nose and his pale cheeks. They weren't very visible, but I could tell they were there. He seemed to be short and wore a black T-shirt underneath a light blue jacket with a pair of tight black skinny jeans. He stared at me with a smirk placed on his small lips not even glancing away when my boss walked over to him.

Ms. Del placed a hand on the guy's shoulder and smiled.

"Ryan, this is my son Jonathan."

Jonathan frowned slightly glancing at her then rolled his eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him but smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Ryan."

His cheeks turned a pale pink as his smirk returned. He looked me up and down as he bit his lower lip.

"Yeah...it is.."

I could barely hear him say that. It seemed like he was saying that to himself.

"Anyways, Ryan, I need you to do me a big favor...I have to go to my meeting, but I need someone to watch Jon for me.....can you do that? It would really help."

I frowned slightly confused. Why did I have to watch him exactly?

"Okay...Yeah, I can do that....but why does someone have to watch him?"

She sighed walking back to her desk as I follow. She started to gather a few things as she spoke.

"I know it is odd I mean he's basically an adult....but Jon tends to get himself into trouble frequently, so someone has to keep an eye on him....now if he is any trouble, just text me.."

She glanced at her watch and gasped.

"Shit! I have to go...thank you Ryan..good luck...I'll be back in an hour."

Then she ran out. Papers and folders in hand. I sighed as I walked over and sat in an empty, cushioned chair in front of her desk. I laid back and closed my eyes as I relaxed for a brief moment.

"Damn, if I knew how hot you were, I wouldn't have complained about coming here today," I heard from behind me.

I quickly raised my head and turned to him with wide eyes. "What?"

His smirk practically embedded itself into my whole body as he watched me. Those blue orbs stared into my hazel ones. A small piece of innocence still twinkled beneath the mischievous glare. I sat frozen. He continued to stare as he slowly stood from the love seat and started to slowly move towards me as he swayed his thin hips.

I gulped.

He placed his small hands on the arm of the chair where I sat. He looked down at me with teasing eyes. I was so confused as to what was happening. I mean, I'm not stupid. I know when someone is flirting, but this was my boss's son. Her son! What the hell am I supposed to do?!

I felt my face heat up a bit as I felt one of his slender hands slide down my clothed chest slowly. Then, he suddenly gripped the middle of my dark green tie and pulled me forward. His face was so close to mine that I could definitely see the faint freckles that covered the bridge of his nose and cheeks. I thought it is was actually quite cute if I were to be honest. There was something about that hint of cuteness that just made me gravitate towards him. I didn't want to pull away.

Jon's P.O.V

This had to be one of the best days of my life. This morning, I had complained to my mom about going with her today. I mean, who the hell wants to sit around in a boring office building by themselves while their mother takes forever in a stupid meeting? Yeah, I guess it is pretty cool seeing people working on such stylish designs for logos and such, but I can't just sit around and do nothing. That's so boring. I wanted to have some fun and that was what was gonna happen....no matter what I had to do. So, when I saw my mom's sexy-ass assistant walk in..I knew how I was gonna cure my boredom.

I yanked him towards me by his silk tie. His hazel eyes were wide with surprise as he and I stared at each other. I smirked as I scanned his slightly tanned face. It was nothing like mine. He had such a strong facial structure with a dark, trimmed beard. His dark brown hair was cut short and was swept-back nicely. He looked look a fucking gentleman! And damn it was sexy as hell.

My eyes started to travel down as I scanned his torso. He was wearing a nice, white dress shirt with a dark green, silk tie. Black jeans fit nicely around his long legs. I swear, he was the perfect definition of a handsome gentleman. To be honest, I would gladly let him fuck me right here, right now. But that would be kinda awkward considering this was my mom's office. But that doesn't mean I can't tease him enough into wanting to meet up sometime and do it then.

I leaned forward as I pulled him towards me a bit more. I moved closer to his ear then whispered, "When I saw you, I lost my tongue. Can I put yours in my mouth?" I heard him gasp as he shivered from my breath against his ear. I couldn't help but giggle. However, I stopped. Suddenly, the once nervous atmosphere that surrounded the older man changed to a more dominant one. Then, a deep, and dare I say, sexy chuckle was heard as it emerged from his throat. I couldn't help but blush at that. He, then, slowly moved one of his large hands to rest on the back of my neck. I gulped as he gently pulled me back a bit. Now, he was the one with the smirk. And may I just say it was probably one of the sexiest things I have ever seen.

He looked me up and down then licked his lips as he smirked leaning towards me.

"Sure.....but only if you squeeze my weiner later.."

We both laughed. How could I say no to that?

I nodded as I bit my lower lip as I leaned down and connected our lips. Today wasn't going to be boring after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed! Like I said at the beginning, this was my first time writing something like this, so I'm sorry if it sucked. But if you liked it, let me know and I may make more like this. Anyways, Vote, Comment, and Follow for more. Bye Bye
> 
> ~Britt <3


End file.
